Amores
by Aoi Sumire
Summary: Si algo había aprendido sobre su libro favorito, Orgullo y Prejuicio, era que al amor no podían ser destruido por el orgullo. Ella se dio cuenta sobre la verdadera pesadez de esas palabra cuando sufrió su primera decepción amorosa, por parte de un chico del que creyó haberse enamorado a primera vista. Pero, ella lo agradecía ya que la había guiado hacia él, el amor de su vida.


Hola chicos, me he animado a escribir esta colección de pequeñas historias basadas en varios tipos de relaciones o situaciones amorosas que cualquiera de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, puede haber experimentado. Les puedo asegurar que se sentirán identificados con al menos una de ellas, yo he pasado por alguna de ella. Si ustedes han pasado por una situación sentimental que quisieran compartir conmigo para hacerla una historia, no duden de enviarme un mensaje. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es que juntos, ustedes lectores, y yo, una humilde escritora por placer, tengamos un lindo sitio para divertirnos leyendo historias agradables y no muy tediosas de leer, con las que nos sintamos identificados para pasar un buen rato. Sin más preámbulos aquí vamos con nuestra primera historia.

**PRIMER AMOR: ¿A primera vista?**

Recuerdo cuales fueron sus últimas palabras, aquellas tras las cuales no volvió a dirigirme la palabra…

"Desearía habértelo dicho en persona, pero en fin… ya no quiero tu _amistad_… ya no quiero _nada_".

Unas cuantas palabras suyas fueron suficiente para dejarme una gran cicatriz que nunca esperé recibir, al menos no de él. Lo peor de todo es que el sinvergüenza ni siquiera se atrevió a decírmelo a la cara. Es realmente sorprendente como una relación se puede ir por el caño con tal solo oprimir unas cuantas teclas y terminarlo todo con tal solo la opción ENVIAR.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, a excepción de me encontraba más temprano de lo usual en la escuela por tener que haber ido a un evento deportivo por parte la universidad a la cual pertenece mi preparatoria.

No podía estar más a gusto de lo que me encontraba en ese momento, sentada en unas bancas a las afueras de la cafetería (que compartíamos con las facultades vecinas), con un delicioso jugo de naranja recién hecho en una de mis manos, mientras que en la otra sostenía mi libro favorito: _Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. _Me recargué suavemente en la pared mientras pasaba mis ojos párrafo tras párrafo. El cálido clima se me antojaba con la fresca brisa que pasaba, moviendo mi cabello de un negro oscuro brilloso que en aquel entonces llevaba corto haciéndome cosquillas. Era tanta mi comodidad que despegue mí vista del libro para cerrar los ojos y estirarme un poco. Fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos que te vi, al otro extremo de la mesa, viendo hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, a la cual no pude resistirme a corresponder. No hablamos en absoluto, las palabras parecían solo un estorbo en aquel momento donde las miradas hablaban por sí solas.

Recuerdo como inconscientemente grabé todos y cada uno de los detalles de tu cara. Como tus rubios cabellos un poco largos, caían salvajemente delineando tu cara, y como tus ojos de un azul brillante centellaban más vivos que el cielo y el mar juntos. Realmente pensé que nunca encontraría a una persona que se viera tan hermosa cuando sonriera. Simplemente creí que había caído en algo desconocido a primera vista.

También tengo claro en mi memoria lo emocionada que estaba tras aquel encuentro, tanto que no pude evitar decirle lo sucedido a mi mejor amiga. Usualmente suelo ser muy discreta y callada en lo que concierne mi vida privada, pero tanta fue mi emoción que sentí que tenía que compartirlo con alguien de confianza. Mi amiga por supuesto, se mostró incluso mucho más emocionada que yo, ya que era la primera vez que le contaba acerca de un chico, por supuesto para mí también era mi primera vez sintiendo algo como eso.

Los días pasaron y no volví a saber de él, aunque hubo veces en que lo veía pasar cerca del edificio donde estaban mis salones. Nunca me animé a preguntar por él ni a buscarlo, no le veía ningún sentido, ya que si realmente estábamos destinados a conocernos, todo sucedería naturalmente. Fueron exactamente dos semanas después de nuestro encuentro que nos volvimos a encontrar durante un receso de la preparatoria.

Casualmente teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos, así que aquel día una amiga lo había invitado a comer con nosotras. Los dos al principio no decíamos nada, solo conversábamos con los demás como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos. Fue hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron que ambos caímos en la cuenta de que fuimos con los que compartimos miradas y sonrisas con significados aún desconocidos por nosotros mismos. Ese segundo encuentro fue que se desencadenó todo.

Poco a poco comenzamos a hablar más, no importaba si eran cosas sin importancia, nos divertíamos mensajeando y hablando por horas. Incluso nos poníamos de acuerdo para llegar temprano a la escuela a acompañar al otro si éste tenía horas libres en la mañana, aun sí nuestras clases comenzaban en la tarde.

Fue en uno de los recesos en los cuales estábamos los tres: él, mi mejor amiga y yo, sentados en las mismas bancas de siempre en donde vimos pasar a unas chicas que él nos dijo:

-"Mira hacia allá, ¿ves a esa chica con el moño en el cabello?- volteé disimuladamente y asentí al verla. –Ella se acercó a mí con mentiras, estoy realmente enojado con ella y quiero terminar todo lazo con ella. Así que, lo haré ahora. No te tomes enserio lo que voy a decir"- dijo mientras se despeinada un poco su cabellera rubia para pararse y acercarse a la chica.

Mis amiga y yo nos vimos mutuamente, extrañadas por lo que estábamos a punto de presenciar. Vimos cómo ambos, la chica y él, comenzaban a conversar entre sí, pero fue hasta sus últimas frases que alcancé a oír bien lo que él decía.

-"¿Ves a esa chica de por allá?- le dijo mientras me señalaba.-ya te remplacé por ella, así que… adiós"- dijo mientras regresaba con nosotras con una sonrisa campante, dejándome confundida por su comportamiento.

Entre más lo conocía menos me importaban nuestras diferencias de ideales y maneras de pensar, ya que lo único que me importaba era él. Tengo que admitirlo, hubo señales que decidí ignorar como el suceso anterior, o como otro día en el que acordamos vernos temprano para platicar y terminamos hablando de los amigos. En lo personal, a mí nunca me ha importado como se vea una persona o su situación económica, lo que me importa es su personalidad e interior, lo cual se lo dije honestamente. Fue su respuesta la que me sorprendió, obligándome a poner una incómoda sonrisa en mi cara.

-"Yo nunca me juntaría con alguien que me hiciera ver mal, me importa mucho mi imagen, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras retiraba el cabello de su cara. –Si me viera mal contigo ni te hablaría, incluso si te viera con alguien así te dejaría de hablar"- terminó mientras se reía.

Claro que ignoré su comentario, ya que los supuestos sentimientos que sentía por él no me estaban dejando ver claramente lo que quería decir con ese comentario. Varios días después, ya había olvidado el incidente.

En sus mensajes me pedía que nos encontráramos todos los días en los recesos, y sin darme cuenta empecé a dejar a mi amiga a aún lado, hubo días en los que entraba tarde a clases por quedarme un poco más con él después del descanso. No es que fuera de lo común, miles de estudiantes lo hacían o peor, se saltaban las clases, lo cual yo no estaba haciendo, porque yo solo llegaba un poco tarde. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que yo no era así, nunca me había gustado faltar o llegar tarde a clases, se me hacía un desperdicio del tiempo y dinero que mis padres invertían en mi educación. Pero con él, con sus sonrisas, con sus abrazos que a mí me parecían dulces, hacía que me olvidara de todos mis principios e ideales, y que los tirara por la borda.

Poco a poco sus mensajes se volvieron más afectivos, me comenzó a escribir un "te quiero" amistoso que después se convirtió en un "te amo". En lo personal, trataba de no emocionarme demasiado, ya que creía que solo lo decía como amigo y al ver que lo escribía con una pésima ortografía, pensaba que solo lo decía por decirlo. Puede sonar tonto pero para mí, una amante de la literatura, la ortografía es de suma importancia cuando se trata de las palabras te quiero o te amo, así que se los respondía con las mismas faltas de ortografía, para no darles la significativa de mis emociones y delatarme ante él.

Fue hasta el mes de conocernos que al encontrarnos en la salida, vino hacia mí sonriendo y me abrazó fuertemente. Las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron imposibles de creer para mí, al tal punto que no sabía si debía tomarlas en serio o no.

-"No sabes cuánto te extrañé, eres muy importante para mí ¿lo sabías?- sentí como poco a poco me abrazaba más fuerte y posesivamente.- No vayas a desaparecer nunca ¿está bien?... te amo- terminó susurrando.

Sentí como mi corazón se paraba por unos instantes para después acelerarse desenfrenado, mientras que un notorio sonrojo se adueñaba de mis mejillas. No soy para nada sentimentalista, ni me sonrojo fácilmente, pero realmente las palabras que salieron de su boca me dejaron sin aliento, y derrumbaron todas mis defensas. Tan solo pude abrazarlo de vuelta.

Tras aquel suceso, me encontraba en mi casa pensando en que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, ya que no estaba segura si esto que experimentaba es el tan famoso "amor" del que todos presumen. Estaba segura de que él me gustaba y mucho… demasiado. Además, éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero fui hecha a la escuela antigua, y sentía que un mes era muy poco tiempo para poder decir esas dos palabras tan significativas: te amo. Me sentía insegura sobre como continuar con lo nuestro, ya que nunca había pasado por lo que creía que era amor.

Me encontraba leyendo de cuenta nueva mi libro favorito de J.A. en las bancas de siempre, esperado a que él se presentara. Ya llevaba la mitad del recreo sin aparecer por lo que se me hacía raro que él no se apareciera, ya que cuando realmente no iba a venir me mandaba un mensaje. Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases cuando el apareció, pero no iba solo. A su lado estaba una linda chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que ni siquiera despegó su vista de su celular cuando él nos presentó. No le tomé mucha importancia al asunto, no era celosa y en realidad me parecía bien que me presentara a sus amigos, ya que a parte de nuestro círculo de amigos en común, me había presentado con alguno de sus amigos.

Después, pasaron los días y empecé a notar como no íbamos distanciando poco a poco, y yo seguía sin poder decirle que me gustaba. Seguíamos hablando normal en persona, pero los mensajes poco a poco se hacían más cortos y fríos entre los dos. Y aunque me dijera a mí misma que no era nada, bien sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Un día me di cuenta que llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver a mi amiga, y al pensar seriamente sobre ello, llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, así que fui inmediatamente a buscarla a su salón. Realmente agradecía tener una amiga como ella. Entre nosotras no importa si eran dos, tres o incluso seis meses sin vernos, cuando nos reencontrábamos platicábamos y nos contábamos todo como si no hubiera pasado ni un día. Así que al final, mi visita para platicar terminó en una salida al cine para el próximo fin de semana, cuando las clases oficialmente se terminaban y empezaban las vacaciones. Tras ponernos de acuerdo nos despedimos alegremente y me fui a mi respectiva aula.

En uno de nuestras, ya normales, quedadas temprano en las bancas de la escuela, salió en la conversación el tema sobre las materias que íbamos a dejar en segundas. En mi caso siempre fui buena en los estudios así que no iba a dejar ninguna materia en segunda oportunidad, pero él por el contrario tenía problemas con matemáticas, por lo cual tenía que presentar el examen de segundas el primer lunes tras salir de vacaciones. Obviamente le ofrecí mi ayuda, ya que a mí se me daba la materia, pero él la rechazó diciendo que ya tenía una amiga que le ayudaría. Pero igualmente le comenté que si al final necesitaba mi ayuda solo necesitaba pedirla.

Dicho y hecho, el jueves de la misma semana viene y me dice que su amiga lo había dejado plantado y que no le podría ayudar, por lo que me pidió ayuda con tutorías el fin de semana. Yo accedí encantada con la idea de poder ayudarlo un poco, diciéndole que prometía ser paciente al explicar. Él me pedía que el sábado nos juntáramos en un centro comercial que estaba cerca de nuestras casas para estudiar, pero solo había un problema: ya había prometido ir con mi amiga al cine ese día, y para mejorar las cosas, al siguiente día tenía una reunión familiar a la que no podía faltar.

Cuando le comenté que no podría el fin de semana dijo que no había problema, pero no se me pasó desapercibida la cara de molestia que puso cuando mencioné él porque no iba a poder ese fin de semana: mí salida con mi amiga. Al final, se me ocurrió que podríamos quedarnos el viernes hasta tarde en la escuela para explicarle los temas, una idea ante la cual los dos estuvimos de acuerdo, o al menos eso pensé.

Cuando llegó el día de las tutorías recordé que tenía que pagar las cuotas de unos cursos y al ver que la fila estaba muy corta decidí ir rápidamente a pagar. No tardé más de diez minutos en lo que fui a pagar y llegué a nuestro lugar de siempre para notar que no estaba. Me senté para esperarlo, incluso me topé con unos compañeros de clase y me puse a platicar para hacer menos tediosa la espera. Una, dos horas y media pasaron sin señal alguna de él. Ningún mensaje había llegado a mi celular, ni me avisó como usualmente lo hace. Simplemente no dio signos de que fuera a aparecer. Por lo que decidí irme a casa, pero extrañamente, en vez de estar enojada (ya que no era la primera vez que me hacía algo parecido) estaba preocupada.

Ya en casa decidí esperar a que se conectara en el chat para preguntarle acerca de lo que ocurrió ese mismo día pero más temprano.

-"¡Hey! Hola- le escribí, pero a ver que no había respuesta continúe. -¿Pasó algo? No te vi por ningún lado"- esperé a que contestará esta vez, y me alegré con poco cuando lo hizo.

-"Ah, pensé que estarías con tu querida amiga Ino- escribió en respuesta. Realmente no entendía de lo que hablaba. –En fin… no pude llegar para acabar con esto, así que te lo diré ahora.

Mis ojos seguían leyendo cada una de las palabras que él escribía, pero mi mente se negaba a procesarlas, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que estaba "hablando". Tal vez, se puso celoso porque pasaría el fin de semana con mi mejor amiga en vez de pasarlo con él ¿era eso? No estaba segura, él sabía que yo era muy leal a mis amigos, o al menos creía que él sabía que si yo había quedado con alguien primero y luego alguien me invitaba a algún lado, me reusaba al segundo amablemente. Entendía que tenía el examen a la vuelta de la esquina, por eso mismo quedamos esa tarde, porque realmente quería ayudarlo. Por eso mismo los siguientes mensajes que recibí me desconcertaron como no tienen idea.

"Yo sacrifico todo por mis _amigos, _especialmente si necesitan mi ayuda. Pero veo que para ti no es igual. Sabes que odio las preferencias, y aun así veo claramente que tu prefieres mil veces estar en el cine con tu tal amiga Ino que ayudarme…"

Realmente no podía creer lo que leía… debía estar soñando… verdaderamente ¿era así como él pensaba? Como mencioné antes, no soy muy sentimentalista y es muy difícil que me deje llevar por impulso, pero al leer eso proveniente de él, no pude detenerme a pensar en lo que escribía de vuelta.

"Mira, ¿sabes qué? Ahí déjalo. Traté de ayudarte, pero a fuerzas quieres que sea a tu modo. Te tengo noticias: no todo es como tú quieres. Te brindo mi ayuda y te pones es este plan. No es mi deber ayudarte, quería ayudarte porque te quiero… te esperé más de dos horas ¿sabes?"

Realmente me negaba a dejar salir las lágrimas, no sabía cuál emoción era la más fuerte, si era el enojo, la tristeza o la decepción los que me hacían escribir mensajes que realmente no quería mandar, me herían cada una de las palabras que nos mandábamos, y desconocía realmente el por qué habíamos llegado a esa situación. Mi mano temblaba cuando volví a recibir otro mensaje.

"No presentarme hoy no fue por grosería, tuve un imprevisto familiar al cual tuve que asistir… pero sabes tras pensarlo bien esta tarde creo que veo bien tus prioridades, no te importa si repruebo no o no, tienen todo un mes para salir pero no… lo hacen justo cuando te necesito… ya estoy harto de que la prefieras a ella que a mí…"

Fuertes y confusas emociones se apoderaron de mí cuando respondí su mensaje sin pensar.

"No te culpo por no ir, pero con esto no llegaremos a nada. Me estás dando a entender que solo quieres que me la pasé contigo. Sabes como soy, hice los planes con ella primero, cumplo mis promesas, además traté de ayudarte…"

Interrumpió mi mensaje con cientos de oraciones en las que me reclamaba mis prioridades, y me decía lo mal que estaba. Diciéndome lo mal amiga que era y que eso no se hacen los amigos. Lo que él no sabía (o eso quería creer) es que cada vez que leía la palabra amiga, sentía como si mil cuchillos se me enterraran en el pecho, hasta que me animé a escribir:

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! No llegaremos a ningún lado con esto".

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos… ninguno volvió a escribir algo hasta que finalmente recibí un mensaje que preferiría nunca haber leído.

"Tienes razón… Desearía habértelo dicho en persona, pero en fin… ya no quiero tu _amistad_… ya no quiero _nada…Hinata_… que te diviertas con tu amiga".

Las lágrimas no derramadas me quemaban los ojos, y me hacían borrosa la visión. Quisiera poder decir que todo aquello no me dolió, pero eso solo sería mentirme a mí misma. Supongo que fue por ese mismo dolor que mis dedos enviaron un último mensaje que él jamás respondió.

"Gracias por abrirme los ojos respecto a tu persona… Adiós, Naruto."

Después de eso, no lloré, no grité, ni siquiera me enojé, confieso que me dolió en el alma cada vez que me llamó amiga, porque consideraba que nosotros éramos más que eso, pero con ese último mensaje todo quedó claro, y comprendí que no valía la pena.

Al final, tomamos ventaja de que las vacaciones de verano que recién estaban comenzando, y no volvimos a vernos ni hablarnos, mucho menos por mensaje.

Cuando pensaba hacia atrás me daba cuenta de que había muchas posibilidades acerca de lo que nos sucedió a Naruto y a mí aquel día. Tal vez fueron los celos y la necesidad de amor por parte de él, combinados con mis inseguridades acerca de nuestra relación y mi falta de expresión de cariño, los factores que nos llevaron a terminar los nuestra relación.

Nuestro orgullo quizás fue el responsable de que nunca arregláramos las cosas entre los dos. Pero sí algo me había enseñado mi libro favorito, es que en el verdadero amor el orgullo no importa y se deja de lado, ya que lo importante es el amor mutuo. Así que no, no fue el orgullo lo que ocasionó aquello. ¿Qué fue entonces? Tan simple y tan sencillo como el hecho de que no debíamos estar juntos. Al darte cuenta de ello y pensarlo fríamente, recordé todos los hechos que antes ignoraba: cambié al conocerlo y no para bien.

Tras conocerlo empecé a ignorar y dejar de defender mis creencias y principios, dejé de lado a mis amistades, e incluso dejé que me usara para dejar cruelmente a una "amiga". Sus dulces abrazos y palabras me hicieron caer realmente bajo, pero tampoco me puse a cuestionar si realmente llegó a sentir lo mismo que yo alguna vez, o si solo lo hizo por diversión, no tenía caso pensar en ello.

Después de pensar en todo eso recordé cómo le había dicho a una chica con un moño en la cabeza que ya la había remplazado conmigo, y la imagen de una linda chica de cabello rosado vino a mi mente. Una sonrisa llena de ironía se posó en mis labios. Todo tenía sentido, era realmente simple, tan solo Naruto ya había encontrado a mi remplazo, por eso se decidió a dejarme, aunque ni siquiera se haya atrevido a hacerlo cara a cara. Realmente les deseaba suerte a ambos, no tenía ningún resentimiento.

* * *

Aquello sucedió durante mi primer año de preparatoria, y ahora ya estoy cursando mi último año. Mi cabello negro, que en aquel entonces llevaba corto, ahora caía bellamente por tras mis hombros hasta llegar un poco más allá de la mitad de mi espalda. Me encontraba en las mismas bancas de siempre, leyendo por milésima vez aquel libro que tanto disfrutaba leer, mientras un delicioso jugo de naranja yacía a un lado de mi mano esperando a que le diera un sorbo.

Usualmente las personas dejaban de frecuentar los lugares en donde se la pasaron con sus amores que no funcionaron, pero yo pensaba diferente. Ese lugar siempre fue mi favorito, y eso nunca iba a cambiar, independientemente de lo que haya pasado antes. Aunque creo que a él poco le importaba este lugar, ya que nunca más lo volví a ver por aquí, aunque a veces me enteraba de cosas referente a él (ya que seguíamos teniendo en mismo círculo de amigos) como por ejemplo que después de una semana de nuestra separación, empezó a salir con la chica de cabello rosado. Información a la cual le resté importancia, si es que puedo decirlo así, ya que honestamente no me importaba.

* * *

El clima era perfecto, estaba nublado pero había mucha luz. Olía a tierra húmeda por todas partes, y la brisa era realmente fresca al punto de estar un poco fría, signo claro de que llovería, pero a mí siempre me ha encantado este tipo de clima. En especial porque fue en un día como este cuando lo conocí a él, el chico que se ganó mi corazón.

Me encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, en aquellas bancas que siempre me daban la bienvenida con un silencio acogedor, esperando que fuera la hora de la salida normal para que el guardia me dejara salir, ya que nuestro profesor de última hora no llegó, ni justificó su salida por lo que no nos podían dar el permiso de dirección para salir. Esta vez mi fiel libro no me hacía compañía ya que se lo había prestado a Ino. En su lugar estaba leyendo el segundo libro de una saga que me había gustado: _Fableheaven_. Algunos lo considerarían un libro para niños, pero en mi opinión hasta los adultos podrían disfrutarlo.

Las nubles cubrían el cielo por completo y el frío cada vez se hacía más presente, no me di cuenta que había empezado a llover hasta que unas juntas gotas empezaron a mojar las páginas de mi recién empezado libro. Realmente no saben cuánto me desilusioné por tener que dejar aquel lugar tan cómodo para buscar refugio de la lluvia, ya que no traía paraguas, y sería una completa locura mojarme con la lluvia del entrante invierno. Así que tomé mi mochila y traté de cubrir mi libro con mi ligera chaqueta de color lila, para después salir corriendo hacia los edificios que casualmente estaban un poco lejos.

Cuando llegué a un edificio para refugiarme de la fresca lluvia, me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, estaba empapada. Además, mi libro había corrido por el mismo destino. Estaba tan distraída tratando de salvar a mi libro que no me di cuenta que alguien venía por lo que terminamos chocando y mi libro terminó varado en un charco en medio del pasillo, creado por las personas que venían escurriendo agua. Maldije por lo bajo, y me apresuré a ir a recogerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien más se me adelantó. Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y profundos ojos negros, se agachó y tomó mi libro entre sus manos para después irse acercando mientras lo iba secando con su abrigo. No podía despegar mi mirada de él, conforme más se acercaba más me daba cuenta de lo guapo que era. Su cara nunca dejó de ser seria mientras me daba de vuelta mi libro. Solo pude quedarme callada, hasta que un estornudo no pudo evitar salir de mi boca, con lo cual el solo arqueó una ceja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Sabía que era lo que veía, estaba totalmente empapada, en pleno inicio de invierno, con nada más que una ligera chaqueta, la cual no ayudaba al estar goteando de agua. Mi cabello que me llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros se me pegaba mojado a la cara, delineándola. Mientras que un ligero sonrojo se hacía presente en pálidas mejillas al ver la intensidad con la que sus ojos me observaban. Pero aun así, no me atreví a romper aquel contacto visual que teníamos, hasta que él lo hizo cuando cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que él bajó su mochila de sus hombros para después proceder a quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo caer delicadamente sobre los míos. Todo el frío que llegué a sentir desapareció al sentir la calidez procedente de aquel abrigo, mientras que un trayente aroma masculino inundaba mis sentidos. Era muy raro que me sonrojara, pero el rojo vivo que se apoderó de mi cara podía competir con el de un tomate. Sin embargo, el chico desconocido solo colocó su mano en mi cabeza para despeinar delicadamente mis cabellos, y después retirarse sin decir palabra alguna.

Aquel día no abandono mis pensamientos en ningún momento. Nunca olvidaría la hermosa sonrisa de lado con la cual se despidió tras haberme ayudado. Fue hasta unos días después que me lo volví a topar en la biblioteca de la escuela, me sorprendí de verle, pero era una suerte ya que casualmente llevaba su abrigo conmigo por sí acaso me lo llegaba a encontrar. Me decidí por ir a entregarle lo que le pertenecía y cuando me fui acercando noté que en sus manos se encontraba el penúltimo libro de la saga que estaba leyendo el día que nos conocimos. Me olvidé de mi propósito inicial y sin pensarlo comencé a sacarle plática hasta que terminamos hablando durante todo el receso, que esa vez era más largo por la semana cultural, hasta que sonó el timbre.

No nos volvimos a ver hasta una semana después, cuando por fin habían terminados los exámenes, una semana en la que no había podido ir a visitar a mis bancas favoritas por el mismo motivo de estudiar. Ese día fui tan pronto terminaron las clases, me senté con mi jugo de naranja y el siguiente libro de Fableheaven, a disfrutar del frío clima, causante de que casi nadie estuviera afuera por el mismo, pero en lo personal adoro y disfruto del invierno.

No despegué mi vista de mi lectura hasta que escuché una risa a mi izquierda, la cual me desconcertó porque se suponía que nadie estaba afuera en esta época del año. Así que volteé hacia el origen de la risa y me sorprendí cuando lo vi ahí sentado en una de las bancas con su típico abrigo negro, y un libro en sus manos. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que notó mi mirada en él y levantó la suya para mirarme de vuelta. Al ver que ambos estábamos leyendo el mismo libro, nos reímos por lo bajo, o bueno yo me reí, ya que él solo dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Con el tiempo descubrimos cosas del otro, como que él estaba en segundo año y yo en primero. Así como también que teníamos cosas en común: nuestro amor por la lectura, el frío y aquellas cómodas bancas. Caímos en la cuenta que nos habíamos estado sentando el uno al lado del otro en aquellas bancas, sin notarlo, por más de medio año. Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador y nos perdíamos fácilmente en la lectura, así que ambos entendíamos por qué nunca nos dimos cuenta de la presencia del otro.

El tiempo paso rápido y pasamos de grado, ahora él estaba en su tercer y último año, mientras yo pasaba a mi segundo año de preparatoria. La relación entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más cercana. Nos entendíamos mutuamente, ya que ambos disfrutábamos de la compañía en silencio con una buena lectura, y ninguno no nos preocupábamos por las expresiones públicas de afecto, nuestras miradas decían todo. Ellas mostraban nuestra complicidad cuando estábamos juntos, como si estuviéramos a punto de hacer una travesura. Era inevitable que los sentimientos florecieran entre los dos tras más de un año de conocernos mutuamente, simplemente sucedió.

Llegó a _nuestro_ lugar favorito a la hora de siempre, pero había algo raro en él. Usualmente nos mirábamos a los ojos cuando hablábamos, pero ese día evitaba todo contacto visual. Sencillamente se sentó a un lado mío mientras me pasaba un vaso del que sabía que era mi jugo favorito de naranja natural, el cual solo se compraba por una parada de autobús que se encontraba por mi casa, la cual estaba en sentido contrario a la suya. Por esa misma razón se me hizo raro recibirlo de él, pero seguramente estaba exagerando. Me le quedé viendo profundamente, tratando de resolver el rompecabezas que eran mis pensamientos tras su inusual actitud.

Me sacó de mis pensares cuando de su mochila sacó una pequeña caja de regalo, la cual me la tendió mientras volteaba hacia otra parte tratando de que no me diera cuenta del ligero sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas. Sonreí tiernamente mientras tomaba la caja entre mis manos y levantaba una de mis cejas mientras que lo miraba, gesto ante el cual solo hizo señas para que lo abriera.

Tomé el listón de color lila para desatar el moño y abrir aquella caja plateada, me moría de curiosidad por saber que era todo aquello que se traía entre manos, solo tendía a ser detallista en mi cumpleaños. Cuidadosamente retiré la tapa y me sorprendí al ver lo que contenía: mi libro favorito _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Le había comentado unas semanas atrás que mi hermana menor había destruido mi ejemplar del mismo, por lo cual estaba un poco triste ya que con la navidad cada vez más cerca y los regalos que ésta implicaba, no tendría suficiente dinero para comprarme otro. No obstante nunca hubiese imaginado un detalle así de la nada de su parte.

Tomé el libro entre mis manos y un familiar aroma llegó a mi nariz: lavanda, mi flor favorita. Tras notar la esencia percibí que había algo a la mitad del libro, así que me apresure a abrirlo. Mis ojos se abrieron gratamente sorprendidos por lo ve veían, y un sonrojo no tardó en subir por mis mejillas. En la mitad del libro se encontraba un pequeño ramo de lavandas del cual colgaba una pequeña nota escrita con una caligrafía que ya conocía a la perfección.

"¡Salgamos, sé mi novia!", era lo que estaba escrito.

Una enorme sonrisa se colocó en mi rostro mientras que una que otra lágrima traviesa, por la felicidad, se escapaba de mis ojos. Definitivamente tenía su nombre por todas partes, aquello era prácticamente una orden, una frase tan típica de él. Tal vez para otras personas aquello no era la gran cosa, pero sabía que para un hombre tan orgulloso como el que tenía a su lado, debió haber sido difícil mostrarle su afecto con tal simbólico detalle. Sin duda alguna la autora de mi libro favorito tenía razón.

Leí la nota una y otra vez hasta que lo oí toser llamando mi atención, le miré a los ojos, esta vez no apartó la mirada, y cuando lo vi me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era por tenerlo a mi lado, sería una tonta si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Era muy obvio lo mucho que me amaba.

-¡Sí!- fue lo único que pude decir mientras me apresuraba por abrazarlo. Un abrazo que él no tardó en corresponder.

* * *

Salí de mis pensamientos, al escuchar una sonora risa conocida, levanté la vista y me encontré con Naruto entre un grupo de chicas, es raro verlo en este lugar, ya que desde que nos dejamos de ver se aseguró de no volver a venir ya que sabe que yo siempre vengo aquí, aunque últimamente viene más de lo usual. Entre las chicas logré identificar a Sakura, la chica linda de cabello rosa. Al notar como estaba viendo hacia ellos él me miro y me dedicó una mirada que a mi parecer decía "mira de lo que te perdiste". Simplemente sonreí resignadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era claro que ahora se paseaba por aquí con la intención de molestarme, cosa que jam lograría, ya que jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia si mi novio no me lo hubiera comentando, un poco molesto por el hecho de que otro tipo me mirara de esa manera. Al principio mi novio pensó en ir y dejarle las cosas en claro, pero lo convencí que no valía la pena y que era mejor solo ignorarlo hasta que se cansara.

Acababa de regresar a mi lectura cuanto entonces sentí unos cálidos labios en mi frente y un masculino aroma familiar inundó mis sentidos, sonreí inmediatamente al saber de quién se trataba, era él. Despegué mis ojos de mi libro y él se sentó a mi lado mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me acercaba más a él, gesto ante el cual yo sonreí encantada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal los exámenes?- preguntó mientras me quitaba mi queridísimo jugo para darle un sorbo, un hábito ya normal entre nosotros.

-Mmm… un poco difícil, pero nada de qué preocuparse- dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en un hombro. -¡Oh! Aunque creo que necesitaré ayuda con física, no sé… la materia me odia- dije en tono bromista mientras cruzaba mi brazos y hacía un puchero.

-Hmp- sonrío traviesamente mientras me despeinaba el cabello, para después continuar –creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso- finalizó mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

-Genial, gracias. Me has salvado- dije mientras le miraba directo a los ojos -¿Cómo va la facultad?- pregunté, mientras la conversación continuaba.

Nosotros no éramos de las parejas que les gustaba la expresión de afecto en público, pero había ocasiones como ésta en la que nos olvidábamos del mundo y solo estábamos él y yo. Si miro hacia atrás no me arrepiento de aquel supuesto amor a _primera vista_, ya que me dejó una gran anécdota. Para algunos el amor empieza a primera vista, conmigo comenzó con un día lluvioso y maduró con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en algo sumamente maravilloso: amor mutuo. Me reí con tan solo pensar en ello.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado por mi repentina risa -¿de qué te ríes?-.

-Hmm- dije susurré- no es nada, solo recordé algo- dije al mismo tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Me levanté, guardé cuidadosamente en mi mochila el libro que él me había dado el día que empezamos a salir, y me dispuse a tomar mi mochila para cargarla. Pero él me la arrebató sin más preámbulos se la colgó en su hombro. Volvió a tomar mi mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida de los territorios universitarios. Realmente debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida pasada para que Dios me permita tener a este hombre a mi lado, era verdaderamente feliz con él.

Sin pensarlo me detuve de repente, causando que él volteara a verme. Le mire fijamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle con el par de perlas que tenía por ojos, lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Llevé mi mano que no estaba entrelazada con la de suya a su mejilla, la cual acaricié tiernamente mientras que ponía una enorme sonrisa en mis labios en el instante en que dos mágicas palabras salían de mi boca.

-Te amo…_Sasuke_- dije suavemente.

Al terminar de decirlas pude leer en sus ojos un sinfín de emociones entremezcladas. Claramente no se lo esperaba. Pude observar el momento preciso en el que de sus labios nacía aquella hermosa sonrisa que solo me enseñaba a mí. No dudó en ningún momento sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Puso una mano de sus manos sobre mi cintura para acercarme a él, mientras que con la otra delineaba mi cara suavemente como si tratara de grabar cada detalle hasta que se detuvo para rozar mis labios. Se acercó lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron y profundizó el beso al poner su mano en mi nuca para que no pudiera alejarme, cosa que no haría ni loca.

Nos separamos lentamente ante la falta de aire, y nos miramos a los ojos atentamente. Se podría observar el vaho de nuestras respiraciones entre nosotros, la temperatura seguramente había descendido pero ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de ello. Para algunos aquello podría parecer un beso cualquiera, pero para nosotros significaba una promesa silenciosa, de amarnos el uno al otro.

Tiernamente sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura, posó sus labios en mi frente para después hacer algo que me conmovió en el alma.

-Te amo, _Hinata_- me susurró al oído.

**Fin**

**¿Reviews? ;)**


End file.
